TMNT-Strip Poker
by Andreabunton
Summary: I wrote this after doing an RP about the Turtles and some characters me a friend of mine made up playing Strip Poker.


It was another normal Saturday night at the lair... Well.. As normal as a Saturday night could be hanging out with two giant turtles in the sewers.. Andrea and April had decided to stay the night after Kenn went home, with Leo and Raph going with her for safety.

So it was just the four of them. Donnie, Mikey, April, and Andrea... And Damn they were bored. Watching the guys trying to beat each other at a video game can only be amusing for so long. And then having to listen to Donnie ramble on about how a part of said game was "Scientifically Inacurate" just irritated everyone after a while.

And then Mikey got an idea.

"STRIP POKER?!" They yelled at him, giving him a WTF look. They were surprised that Mikey, Innocent minded little Mikey, even came up with the idea. Andrea's face went totally red. Was this his way of saying he wanted to see her naked?! April was just as red as she was. April had only been with Donnie for a few weeks, so this wasn't really appropriate..

Mikey just smiles and nods. "Raph told me about it.. It sounds really fun!" Leave it to Raphael to destroy Mikey's innocence.. Donnie face-palms. "Mikey.. We can't play that.." "Why?" "Because its not appropriate." "Why?!" "Because it just isn't!" Donnie said, in both embarrassment and annoyance. Mikey pouts and tries to do the "puppy face" routine. Which Donnie was finding difficult to ignore..

"Please, Donnie?! Please?!" Mikey said, as he kept using the puppy look. Donnie looks at the girls, mouthing the words "help me!" April spoke up first. "Mikey, as fun as that sounds.. What if we get caught? Master Splinter is in his room, he might hear us." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Don't worry 'bout it, April. He went to bed hours ago.. And he's a pretty deep sleeper.. We won't get caught." April face-palms. "Leo and Raph might catch us. And then we'd never hear the end of it." April said, trying to persuade him that this isn't a good idea.

"That's why we'll make them play too, then they can't tell on us without getting in trouble too." Mikey says with a smug look on his face. April gave up and looked at Andrea. Maybe Mikey's girlfriend could convince him that this wasn't a good idea.

Andrea looked at Mikey. "I refuse to play anything that involves nudity. It's just embarrassing." She says. "Why? It's not like you don't have a nice body.." He says, blushing. Andrea's face went completely red again. Great.. He was trying to trick her into saying yes to this.. She couldn't help but let out a stupid giggle when he said that. Mikey smirked. She quickly recovered from her outburst and glared at him. "It's just not a good idea Mikey.. " was all she could manage to say.

"You guys are no fun.." Mikey says, pouting.

They suddenly felt a little guilty. As much as they hated the idea.. They didn't like seeing Mikey upset. Donnie looks at the girls, silently asking them if they were okay with it. They nodded their heads.

"Fine.." Donnie said. "We'll play. But you can't tell anyone we did this." Mikey nods eagerly. "I'll go get the cards!" He says excitedly and runs to his room. Donnie looks up at the girls. "It's not too late to escape." "Meh.. We might as well get it over with, or else he'll keep bringing it up.." April says. Donnie blushed at the thought that he might get to see her naked before the night was over.

They looked over at Andrea, who was blushing even worse that before. "Are you okay?" April asked. "Y-Yeah.. T-totally f-fine.." Andrea replied, lying. She could already tell that this would end up being humiliating for her. She wasn't comfortable with this at all. She and Mikey had only been dating a few months. In all that time the most of her body he'd ever seen was when he'd thrown a water-balloon at her on a day she just happened to be wearing a white t-shirt.. But that wasn't anywhere near as embarrassing as this would be.

"I'm back!" Mikey loudly said, waving the deck of cards around above his head. He had a huge grin on his face. They stared at him, obviously nervous and embarrassed. They all sat in a circle as Mikey explained the rules. They started to get very nervous as he dealt out the cards to them. Mikey smiled. "So.. Who's the first victim?" He asks, laughing a little at their red faces.

Donnie was the first to nervously look at his cards. He was relieved to find that he had good ones. Mikey eagerly looked at his next and took off an elbow pad. April looked at hers and smiled. Hers were good. Andrea looked at hers and took her jacket off.

Mikey dealt out the next round.

Donnie once again had good cards. April took her yellow shirt off and left the black one on. Mikey had good cards. Andrea took her shoes off.

Next round.

Donnie took off his belt/weapon holder. Mikey had good cards. Andrea had good cards. April took her boots off.

Next round.

Donnie took off an elbow pad. Mikey's cards were good. Andrea took off her socks. April's cards were good.

Next round. Things started to get interesting...

Donnie once and Mikey once again had good cards. April took off her socks. Andrea... Was completely red. She had to decide what to take off. Shirt.. or Pants? Either option would be embarrassing. Mikey saw the look on her face and smirked. Yep.. He was definitely starting to like this game.

Donnie and April looked at her with pity.

Andrea's face went bright red as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up. Mikey stared in awe as his girlfriend lifted the pink fabric off her head and threw it across the room, leaving her in a pair of denim shorts and an orange bra.

"W-whoa..." Mikey said, blushing. Andrea quickly covered her chest as best as she could, turning redder than Raph's mask. "S-Stop staring at me like that!" She cried out in embarrassment. Mikey quickly dropped his gaze and blushed even more. Andrea crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Next round.

Donnie, once again, had good cards. Mikey took off his mask. April nervously grabbed the hem of her black undershirt and pulled it off, revealing a purple bra. Donnie stared at her, turning the brightest shade of red, his nose bleeding slightly. "D-Donnie are you alright?!" April asked, concerned for her boyfriend. All he could do was giggle awkwardly in response. April just rolled her eyes.

Andrea was completely embarrassed. She had terrible cards. She shakily reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Before Mikey could even get a good look, or even fully realize what she was doing, her hands had already flown up to her chest to cover them up. Mikey looked up at her face. She had her eyes shut tight and her face was as red as a tomato. He actually was starting to feel guilty for making her play this. But that didn't stop him from trying to peek.. Even _Donnie_ was having difficulty not looking at her...

Next Round.

Donnie took his mask off. Mikey had taken off his other elbow pad. the girls, much to the dismay of the two boys, had good cards.

Next round.

Donnie had good cards. Mikey took off one of his knee pads. April took off her shorts, leaving her in her black leggings and purple bra. Andrea was happy to once again have good cards. Mikey pouted a little as Donnie looked like he might have a heart attack at any second...

Next round.

Donnie took off a knee pad. Mikey took off his other one, making him the first to lose the game. "Aww Man..." He pouted. "Good you lost. Maybe now we can stop?!" Andrea blurted out. She saw her cards and was ready to grab her shirt and run away. Mikey stared at her, slightly hurt. Donnie was too busy staring at April to notice them. April just rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should stop Mikey... This is starting to get way too uncomfortable.." She said. Mikey almost glared at her. "But its fun!" Andrea was ready to slap him. "It's only been fun for you and Donnie! April and I have been humiliating ourselves this whole time and you don't even care!" She got up and ran into his room, slamming the door behind her. Mikey flinched at the sound.

"Well you just screwed up.." Donnie said. Mikey gave him a death glare. April gave Donnie a warning glare. "Don't think that you're not in trouble with him Donnie." Donnie stared at her, a slightly hurt expression on his face. "W-What did I do?!" He questioned. "You could've put a stop to this!" April nearly yelled at him.

"I told you to go home if you were uncomfortable.." Donnie said, causing April to get even more irritated with him. But then she remembered.. He did say that.. "I-I know.. " April said, calming down. "Sorry.. It's not your fault, Donnie.." Donnie smiled at her. April looked at him and blushed a little. "I never noticed how.. Cute you look without your mask before.." She said, giggling a little. He blushed. "Th-Thanks!" She gave him a quick kiss before getting her clothes back on.

Meanwhile Mikey was desperately trying to get his girlfriend to speak to him. But she wasn't in the mood. Mikey had never seen her so mad before. But then he heard small sobbing sounds from the other side of his door. He was instantly filled with guilt. "Come on, babe I said I was sorry!" He tried again. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at him. He gave up and went back to the living room.

"Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.." He announced as he grabbed a pillow and layed down, pouting.

"I warned ya.." Donnie said as he walked to his room. Mikey glared at him. "Just give her a while to calm down, Mikey. She'll forgive you soon." April said as she followed Donnie to his room. Mikey went to soon went to sleep.

*A Couple of Hours Later*

Mikey woke up when he suddenly felt someone laying on top of him, he jumped a little. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you.." Andrea said as she snuggled closer to him. "I-it's fine.. You still mad?" She nuzzled him. "Not anymore.. Besides.. It's no fun cuddling pillows."

"Why's that?" Mikey asked. Andrea looked up at him and smirked. "They don't cuddle back." Mikey instantly warped his arms around her. " I know what ya mean.." He said as he held her close. She giggled. They soon fell asleep like that.

Not long after they had fallen asleep, Leo and Raph came home. "Why the heck are my cards in here?!" Raph questioned as he quickly picked them up. Leo shrugged and looked around, smiling when he saw the sleeping couple on the couch.

"What the..?!" Raph suddenly said as he pulled something out from under the coffe table. "What is it?" Leo asked.

Raph only smirked and held up an orange bra. "I think I know why they had my cards now.." Leo was shocked as Raph started laughing.

THE END.

* * *

_**Can You guys give me an honest opinion about the ending, because I had writer's block when I came up with it..**_


End file.
